KatDogs
by girsawasquirrel
Summary: Threesome between Kat/Kendall/James. One-sided Kat/Kendall


**A/N: **So I have no idea where this came from, please don't ask. Like it, Love it, Hate it. I don't care, just no flamers. All mistakes are my own, this was written at 3 in the morning so bleh. If it's a dud oh well.There is never enough Kames and I haven't encountered a KatDog story yet, so yeah. Reviews are appreciated, but not needed. Okay well have fun reading.

James was beyond pissed, he couldn't believe that little bitch from Kat's Crew flirting with his Kendall. That's right _his _Kendall. He had been going out with the blonde since right before they moved to L.A. He slammed the door, falling on the couch in the rec room at Rocque Records. He had to get away from Kat before he actually tried to hit her.

"Babe?" James looked up to see Kendall peeking his head into the room. He smiled as he saw the man he loved. Seeing the smile, the blonde walked fully into the room, smiling slightly as he sat on the couch by James' legs.

"What's the matter?" Kendall asked, rubbing James' knee.

"That stupid bitch is flirting with you!" The brunette said crossing his arms.

"Who? Kat?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. She knows were together yet she's still doing it." James said with a sigh.

"You know I love you, baby." Kendall smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

They didn't hide what they had, but when the door burst open they broke apart, looking towards the door. Said girl was standing in the door way arms crossed with a smirk on her face.

"Well lookie what I found." Kat said, raising an eyebrow. "Now, dogs, we have a problem. I like you Kendall, but I obviously can't have you to myself, so James is going to share you."

"I'm wh-"

"Either share, or I make sure the dogs are sent back to where ever and Kendall stays with me."

James looked at his boyfriend, not sure what to say. Kendall was always the one to think fast and be the leader.

"What do you want, Kat?" The blonde asked standing up, arms crossed, to stare the girl down.

"I want your body." She said, looking back with a gleam in her eyes.

"No!" James said standing up, grabbing his boyfriend by the waist and pulling his into his body.

"I can take him with or without you. Get everyone out of your apartment by 6 tonight, and we'll get down to business." With that she left, leaving the boys stunned. Kendall turned around in James' arms, looking up at the slightly taller boy.

"What are we supposed to do?" He asked, sounding lost. Either way he had to stick his dick in a girl, which is something he really didn't want.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her."

"You want me to do this?" Kendall asked outraged.

"What are we supposed to do! It's either do this tonight or have her make our lives a living hell."

"I don't wonna." The blonde said, leaning his head against his lovers chest.

"Maybe we can make this fun?" James said, resting his against Kendall's.

_Later that night_

When 6 o clock rolled around the lovers were alone, Mama Knight and Katie going to dinner and the movies and Carlos and Logan going on a double date. At 6: 05 there was a knock on the door, the blonde reluctantly getting up and opening it.

"Why is he here?" Kat asked pointing to James on the couch.

"Because he is my boyfriend and if this is going down, I'm going to be here." James said standing up.

"Whatever, just don't get in the way." She said, turning back to Kendall. "Let's do this."

Kendall shut the front door, walking past Kat, and started up the stairs, James following after. Once in the room Kat locked the door and smirked.

"So is he watching or joining." She asked looking James up and down.

"Yes, I am." He said glaring at the girl. Kendall bit his lip, feeling awkward as he looked between his boyfriend and the girl that wanted his nuts.

"Can we just get this over with?" He asked quietly.

"Of course." Kat smiled and took off her jacket revealing she had on nothing but a bra.

"Whore." James mumbled as he took off his shirt. They both looked at Kendall who stood, starring at the floor.

"Loosen' him up while I get on the bed." Kat said waving her hand towards Kendal as she went towards one of the two beds. She sat on the bed by the wall, watching what the boys were going to do. James rolled his eyes at the girl and turned towards the blonde.

"Look let's just get this over with and then we can be us again." He said, rubbing his boyfriend's arms. Kendall swallowed loudly before nodding. James smiled; he knew how to make his boyfriend enjoy half of this. He put a finger under Kendall's chin making the shorter boy look at him before kissing him softly. The kiss turned heated as the brunette pushed his boyfriend against the wall, grinding his hips into the blondes. Kendall couldn't help but gasp and thrust his hips into James'.

It didn't take James long to get Kendall a hot mess, begging for his dick. The blonde looked into his boyfriend's eyes, his own lust blown. James had him naked, both of their clothes thrown about the room. He was about to beg once more, before the girl made her presence re known.

"As hot as this all is, I'm wet and ready. So get the fuck over here."

Kendall groaned quietly before grabbing James' hand and making his way to the bed. The girl smirked, pulling Kendall into an unwanted kiss. She broke it after a few seconds, sliding her skirt down, showing she had nothing on underneath.

"Of course." James said in a bored tone. Kat threw him a glare before getting on the bed, pulling Kendall down on top of her. The blonde let a squeak of surprise out as he put his arms out, as to not crush her. James got behind him, pulling him against his chest.

"Just close your eyes, baby." He said kissing down the long stretch of neck. He could feel the blonde relaxing into him as he gently sucked on his neck. He smirked and bent Kendall over, and without warning thrust into his willing hole, pushing the blonde into the girl below. The blonde couldn't help the shiver that ran threw his body, the double stimulation was more then he could take. James waited a moment to let both adjust before he slowly pulled out, thrusting back in harshly. He smirked hearing both people below him moan out in pleasure. He kept that rhythm for awhile, cherishing the noises his boyfriend was making and trying to block the high pitched girl out.

"Oh fuck, Jamie. Harder!" Kendall moaned out, burying his face in the open neck below him. Thus action made James jealous and he did as his blonde beauty requested. The blonde boy started pushing his hips into the thrusts, fingers digging into the bed sheets as he moaned into Kat's neck. The girl gasped, running her hands threw Kendall's hair, tugging gently.

James was far from done; he could tell the other two were getting close though. He could hear it in their voices as he drove in harder, abusing the blonde's prostate. Kendall was shaking in pleasure, as he neared the edge, his fingers turning white from his grip on the bed, his eyes closed tightly, and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. James smirked hearing Kendall's whines go up a notch as he arched his back. His boyfriend was extremely close to coming and it would only take him a few more thrusts.

Kat couldn't believe the pleasure running threw her body and Kendall hadn't actually moved his hips towards her once. She let one hand run down her body to play with herself as she felt her muscles clench. She could tell Kendall was close by his actions, the boy hadn't let go of the sheets for 10 minutes and his voice was higher than hers. She finally achieved orgasm shivering slightly as James kept thrusting.

Between his boyfriends relentless thrusts and the tightening around his dick Kendall came, yelling his boyfriend's name as he saw the bright white light behind his lids. The blonde's arm collapsed, his upper body being pushed against Kat's as James continued. The brunette smirked, watching as his boyfriend once again bit his lip, he knew the other boy was getting hard again from the attack of his prostate.

"Fuck me like you mean it, baby. C'mon." Kendall moaned out, pushing himself up to his knees, sliding out of the fucked out girl beneath them. James had an idea, a brilliant one if you asked him, and pulled out, pushing his boyfriend down next to Kat, on his back. Before the blonde could complain James thrust back in, moving one of Kendall's legs to his shoulder, going in deeper than before. The blonde screamed in pleasure, head thrashing back and forth on the bed. He wanted more of James, he was his drug and he could never get enough. The blonde pulled the other head down, kissing him roughly, both moaning into the kiss. James kissed down Kendall's neck, biting down where shoulder met neck, making the boy cry out once more. He felt himself getting close and knew the blonde wouldn't be far behind, he sped up his thrusts, smiling at the loud, high pitched moans spilling out of the blonde beneath him.

"So close, nhg, so close." Kendall moaned, hands running through James' hair tugging, knowing it turned the other boy on. He smiled hearing James' growl, before he started sucking next to the spot he left earlier. It only took two more thrusts before Kendall was screaming his name once more, back arched, coming between them. The clench around his dick threw James over the edge and he came in his boyfriend. Both collapsed to the bed, boneless. Kendall's leg fell off James' shoulder, landing on Kat's. He opened his eyes tiredly, turning his head to look at her.

"You two put on a nice show." She said getting off the bed, pulling her skirt up. "But I had it once and I'm done."

With that she left, Kendall pushing James to lay next to him, taking in a deep breath.

"I won't be able to walk or sit for a week, you jerk." The blonde said, wincing as his boyfriend pulled him closer.

"Got her to leave and she was done after round one. We have two more rounds to get to after shower and dinner." He said with a slight smirk as he felt the blonde shiver at the thought of two more rounds.

"No shower, bath." Kendall said nuzzling his face into James' chest as he closed his eyes. James nodded, getting up and taking his warmth with him, making Kendall groan in protest.

"Good thing she chose the bed we don't sleep in every night." The taller of the two said as he made his way towards their bathroom, leaving the door open he started the water and plugged the drain, after making sure it was hot enough he went back to the bed, kissing his boyfriend softly.

"I didn't mean to be so rough." He said, lightly tracing the finger prints on the blonde's hips. He knew he would be punished for it later. I mean common, Kendall looked thoroughly fucked.

He could barely keep his eyes open, he had bruises on his hips and littering his neck, not to mention his kiss swollen lips. After he was done inspecting his tired lover he went back to the bathroom turning off the water before the tub over flowed and picked him up bridal style, putting him in the warm water.

"I hate you." Kendall mumbled, sitting up slightly to let James get behind him, before he cuddled into his chest, ready to pass out.

"I love you to." James smiled, letting the blonde sleep while they relaxed in the warm water.


End file.
